


[Podfic] Messengers

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Immortals, Canon Queer Relationship, Devotion, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: sheafrotherdon's story, read aloud (13 minutes).“Do you think we might be angels?”Yusuf’s mind is not unlike a sudden abyss. “That we might be . . .”“Angels,” Nicolò says again.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	[Podfic] Messengers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Messengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573675) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



  


### Details

    * **Length:** 0:13:44
    * **File size:** 9Mo



### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/30mEv2K)



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> The background colour in the cover is Pantone's Colour of the Year 2020, for my Podfic Cover Artist Bingo. 
> 
> Apparently I am going to enter the writing side of this fandom with unashamed filth, and the podfic side with beautiful, contemplative stories. #WellRounded (Don't worry though, I have some smut recorded and just waiting to be edited! But this story just called to me and it was short, so it got there first :p) 
> 
> If you listened, please let me know, it means the world and fuels me through editing the ~~smut~~ next project!


End file.
